


oikawa's favorite little outfit

by seijhos



Series: shameless haikyuu writes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cutesy, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pastels, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhos/pseuds/seijhos
Summary: I figured there wasn't any ddlb fics of iwaoi, so I thought I'd be the supplier for this idea /au





	oikawa's favorite little outfit

tooru oikawa was currently in his nursery in his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. it wasn't a nursery for babies, per se. no, not at all. you see, tooru was a little in the ddlb community, and his boyfriend and life long best friend, hajime iwaizumi, was his daddy.

it was a warm spring day and tooru was wearing a blue onesie with orange and green planet designs on it, along with white knee high socks. he also had a white diaper on underneath his onesie. he had a purple pacifier in his mouth, too. 

he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of his video camera, as he was going to film a video for his YouTube channel. he turned the camera on and pressed the record button. "hello!" he greeted, his voice being a little muffled by the pacifier that was in his mouth. "today I'm going to show you one of my favorite little outfits!" he exclaimed. 

he spit his pacifier out and pointed to the blue onesie he currently had on, "so, this onesie I actually got at a discount price because I used my best friend's, makki, discount code for onesies down under. please go check out his youtube channel and use his code, as well! links will be in the description. " he explained, smiling at the camera. "as for the diaper I'm wearing, tykables waddlers in size small. and for my white knee high socks, I got them from little for big. " he continued to explain, taking several breaths in between sentences. 

oikawa waved at the camera before doing his outro. "bye bye guys! as always I'll link all of the things I mentioned in the description box below! please be sure to like and subscribe!" he said before turning the camera off.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually turned out to be hella short. forgive me for just having oikawa in this fic. please be sure to leave some suggestions as to what I should write next! also, please give some kudos! to stay in touch with me, my instagram accounts are, angelic.tooru, and, b.byowl! good bye for now!


End file.
